Love Lost and Found
by Te Amo Twilight
Summary: 1 year after the Cullen's left Bella she is a vampire and still living at home. Some of the Cullen's return...but which one's? She finds love again but not with who she always thought...with who she never would have guessed. Lots of lust involved.
1. Chapter 1

Love Lost and Found

BPOV

Chapter 1

One year. That's how long it's been since the Cullen's left Forks and guess what? I'm a vampire.

Yup, Victoria came back and the bitch fucking bit me.

I haven't killed anyone so far. For some reason I have some sort of aversion to human blood…and animal blood for that matter but it's a necessity.

The weird thing is I told Charlie I was going on a vacation when this happened so when I did return everyone assumed that I had pulled myself together and threw a makeover into the mix so I didn't have to leave Forks.

When the Cullen's left I was pretty messed up and looked like shit so now everyone thinks I'm back to being myself only I've started wearing make up and shit. Not even make up can create those kinds of miracles.

So here I am school once again acting as a 19 year old even though I'll always be 18.

I was wearing black leggings under a pair of black shorts that came to about mid thigh. I matched those with a tight (but not to tight) fitting red tank top and red dolly shoes. I had black and grey smoky eyes, black eyeliner and mascara, and I used a lip pencil to emphasize my lips natural pout. My hair was down and naturally wavy.

I decided to ride my motor bike to school today. I love that thing but Charlie thinks it's dangerous. I know funny right I'm all innocent but the bike is dangerous.

When I arrived at school everyone stopped and gawked at me like they always do as if I can't see them staring. And when you look into their eyes they continue to stare, it's rude as fuck. I have to give them an evil stare to make them look away.

That's when it hit me. It's a scent that I recognize. The Cullen's…but only three. It smells like Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

Well that's a little better than my former boyfriend and former best friend showing up…but not better by fucking much.

I walked into school and started for my class as the bell rang. When I entered my homeroom class all three of the older Cullen's were sitting there staring at me stunned and confused.

This should be good.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Chapter 2

We just stared at each other. I could feel their emotions; shock, confusion, happiness, relief and….love?

What the hell? When did they start to like me?

By the way. I am a sponge so that's why I have Jasper's power along with LOADS more! It's actually kind of cool.

I could hear their thoughts too.

_Emmett – Bella's looking fine. SMOKIN' HOT! I hope she can forgive us for leaving. I need my lil sis back._

_Rosalie – OMG! Bella looks amazing. I can't believe it's her. I hope she can forgive me for being a bitch. I really want to be her sister_

_Jasper – FUCK ME SHE'S HOT! I can't believe that's Bella. I hope she can forgive me for her birthday incident. For some reason I feel like I really need to kiss her. NOW! Wow. Shit, calm down there Jazz fuck what's happening?_

HOLY SHIT! When did they start to care? When did Rosalie start wanting to be my sister? When did Em start to think I'm hot? And when did Jasper start wanting to kiss me?

Calm down Bella, you're giving yourself a headache.

"Miss Swan? Late again?" My perverted homeroom teacher asked. I get him for homeroom and geography…how fun.

I looked at him and he melted into a puddle.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again" I said sweetly.

"Y…You said that the l…last time." He stammered.

"Did I?" I asked feigning innocence. I threw him a dazzling smile. He smiled back.

"No I don't believe you did. Please take a seat." He was still smiling. Mr Cartmell is such a perv.

As I walked to my seat I heard his thought.

_That girl so wants me. Damn it! She's a student. But…if she wants me to teach her some things, it is my job…_

GROSS! That's disgusting.

I sat down in the seat that just happened to be at the Cullen's table. Great. Although I don't really mind these three. Maybe it won't be THAT bad.

Everything was silent until the bell rang and we were outside. I was dragged to a secluded area and then pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"BELLA!" Em shouted. I realised I missed him SO much. I hugged him back with all my might…which seemed to be more that he has. What the hell?

"Jeez, when did you get strong?" Emmett laughed. "I missed you Bells"

"I missed you too Em" I said smiling as he bounced in place.

"Really? You don't hate us?" he asked.

"Don't be silly. How could I ever hate you?" I asked with a fake shake of the head in disappointment.

His smile got impossibly bigger and I was pulled into another hug by… Oh my god. Rosalie just hugged me alert the media.

I was in shock so it took me a while to respond but I did and hugged her back.

"Bella I am so sorry I was such a bitch while you were a human it was just that…I was jealous that you were human and I wasn't I'm really sorry." She rambled.

I was stunned to say the least but replied all the same. "It's really fine Rosalie. I never held it against you so there was never anything to forgive. Honest." I said kindly. She gave me a huge smile.

"I would really like to be your sister one day Bella" she said almost timidly.

I looked at her with gentle eyes "You already are so…you're stuck with me whether you like it or not" we both smiled.

Again I was pulled into a hug from Jasper. This was kind of weird because he always kept his distance but of course he's not tempted by my blood now.

I hugged him back and he seemed to relax a little. He moved back to speak but I cut him off.

"Don't' even think about it" I said.

They all looked confused.

"But…" he started.

"Nope. Don't, I was bleeding you reacted like a vampire and guess what? You're a vampire. So don't feel guilty because I never blamed you. I forgave you the second it happened." I said sternly yet kindly.

They all looked at me. And then huge smiles spread across all of their faces, especially Jasper's.

He hugged me again and whispered "Thank You" and then stepped back but was quite close.

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?" Jazz asked.

"I'm a sponge so I have lots of abilities such as mind reading, being an empathy, visions etc" I said nonchalantly. They all looked and felt shocked and impressed.

I turned to walk away.

"Wait! Bells where are you going? You need to come see Carlisle and Esme." Emmett yelled panicked.

"We still have class you know" I said over my shoulder laughing.

"Oh yeah" he said disappointed.

I continued laughing and walking.

I felt something strong come from Jasper and staggered for a moment. I felt…lust and admiration? Directed towards me?

That was weird.

I kept going. I really did miss them.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Chapter 3

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Bella's hot!

Honestly, right now for some reason, being around Bella makes me feel like not even the bastards Alice and Edward could affect me.

I'm not looking forward to having that conversation with Bella. Poor girl.

And what was up with the strong need to kiss her earlier. Well, I say earlier but I still really wanna kiss her now. And weather she knows it or not I have felt that way for months before we even left.

That's one of the reasons the whole Alice and Edward fiasco didn't affect me to badly. If Alice was truly my mate would I have been thinking if Bella?

At the end of the day we asked Bella to come back and see Esme and Carlisle and she eagerly agreed. She was way too forgiving but I was thankful at the moment.

When we arrived home and walked through the door we kept Bella hidden from Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello how was your first day back?" Esme asked.

"It was great!" I said enthusiastically.

_Wow someone's happy! _What the hell? Bella?

_Yup._

Now that's cool.

We all moved out of the way ravelling Bella. Carlisle and Esme were immediately at her side hugging her.

"Oh my child. I missed you so much" Esme sobbed.

"Bella it is so good to have you here again" Carlisle said feeling happiness and relief.

We all moved to the living room.

"So… Bella who…who turned you?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

She looked at us all calmly.

"Victoria" she said.

We all growled.

"Don't worry I killed the psychotic bitch about half a year ago" she stated with a slight smile.

I wanted to bring her back just to kill her all over again.

"How come you are so…tame?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and I think my dead heart beat a little.

"I just so happen to have an aversion to blood. Humans and animals but it's a necessity so I have to" she responded. WOW.

"Is that you ability?" Em asked.

Bella smirked "It's one of them"

"One of them?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, I have lots because I was originally a sponge so I have lots" she replied.

"Amazing" Carlisle said.

After a few minutes of silence Bella spoke again.

"So…where's the rest of the Cullen squad?" she asked casually.

She didn't feel and hate or love or anything in-between. She literally felt nothing towards them. Weird.

"Bella…" I started "they left together. To be together that is" I said stammering slightly. I really don't want to hurt Bella.

She looked at us all. "Wow" was all she said.

Still she felt nothing towards them.

"Never saw that coming" she stated and then she turned to me.

"How are you doing with this?" she asked concerned. What the hell.

"You're worried about me? What about you? I've had time to process this and now I'm fine with it they can go screw their selves. What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, honestly. I mean I got over the fact that Edward was gonna be with someone else about a year ago but it just happened for you. I didn't think it would be Alice but hey whatever." She said calmly and casually and she meant every word. As did I. I'm fine; they are assholes end of story.

This could turn out a little more interestingly than I originally thought


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Chapter 4

Here I am on a beach in the cold, not that it affected me but still.

Rose had convinced us all to go. She was wearing a red bikini. The top had spaghetti straps and the bottoms were held together by a circle clasp.

Me on the other hand…I was standing here in a midnight blue bikini. The top had a silver circle between the breasts and it had spaghetti straps also. The bottom like Rosalie was being held together by a circle clasp.

I suddenly felt a huge wave of lust hit me and turned towards the source.

There stood Jasper in a pair of dark blue swimming shorts. His chest looks fucking amazing, seriously it's perfect. I looked into his eyes but he was to busy ogling at me to noticed that I'd noticed.

When he finally looked up it was because Emmett was laughing at him not realising I was watching him eye fuck me…it was HOT.

When he looked at me I was smirking at him. His lust increased with just a hint of embarrassment at being caught.

I knew he could feel me lusting for him also because he started smirking as well.

When he reached where I was standing we realised that Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were in hot make out sessions because of the lust we were projecting. Let me tell you, seeing your parental figures in that position is not fun. Eww.

"We should turn down the lust" I laughed a little as he chuckled.

It was easier said than done. Every time we dialled down the lust everyone stopped kissing but then we would look at each other and the lust would sky rocked and everyone would be making out again.

We got it eventually though…about an hour later. Everyone was laughing at us. They went to do their own thing out of ear shot…so I really don't want to know what they're up too.

I turned to Jasper "So…what was up with you eye fucking me?" I asked casually. His mouth dropped open.

"Wh…What?" He asked clearly shocked that I would use that phrase or call him out on it.

"You heard me Jazz. Don't act so surprised I'm not the same girl ya'll left. I talk like that and I call you out on your shit" I said sweetly.

He smiled at me "I think I like this Bella better"

"Good, coz this is the Bella you're stuck with" I said smiling.

The day went by smoothly and Rose was right it was actually fun.

The next day at school was another story all together.

Everything was going fine until Jasper decided to try to be funny. DICK!

I was sitting in English next to Mike fucking Newton with Rose and Emmett 3 rows behind and Jazz on the other side of the room. The sun of a bitch sent out waves of lust to Mike and the little fucker tried to jump me.

Jasper was in fits of laughter. "Remember Jazz paybacks a bitch" I whispered deadly effectively cutting off his laughter. I sent waves of lust to him and he started making out with the first person he could.

That person just so happened to be Jessica Stanley. Rose and Emmett were in fits of laughter. I turned the lust down and Jasper glared at me.

"You started it" I simply said.

When the bell rang I left the class room and started towards my next class when I felt two strong hands on my waist and spin me towards them. _Jasper._

Before I could even react his lips were on mine. Fuck me…

Our lust combined turned it into a make out session. His hands gripped my waist so tightly I thought they would leave an indent of his fingers. He pulled me flush against his chest and my hands shot straight to his hair.

I tugged slightly earning a moan from Jasper which in turn made me moan. His tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted happily. Our tongues met in a passionate kiss. We were fighting for dominance when he finally gave in and let me explore his mouth before I let him explore mine.

With our tongues still dancing together I hadn't noticed that he had backed me into a locker and that every student was watching us with huge eyes and open mouths…including Rose and Em.

Jazz and I looked at each other for a second then he grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards my next class.

When we were alone I asked "What the fuck was that Jazz?"

"I don't know darlin'. I've felt the need to do that since I first saw you again…ok that's a lie I have wanted to do that since before we left a year ago." He admitted. Wow.

"Really?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled slightly "Yeah"

"Wow" I said lamely. He chuckled.

"Yeah, wow" then he turned me and kissed me gently. "How about we give the town's folk some entertainment?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspicious of the mischief in his eyes.

"Well, everyone just saw us making out and everyone is gonna talk about it so…why don't we give them something to talk about?" he said

"It'll be like our game" he concluded.

I looked at him with amusement. "Ok" I simply said.

He gave me a smile that made me weak at the knees.

"See ya sugar" He drawled out with a sexy smirk.

"See ya cowboy" I smirked as his lust increase along with mine.

Just before I entered the classroom I turned and said "I will get you back for making our first kiss in front of the entire school along with Em and Rose." I winked at his frozen form and then disappeared inside.

This is gonna be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

Chapter 5

Had I just done that? I mean really?

Wow…I just told Bella that I had felt something for her even when Alice and Edward were in the picture. And I kissed her.

I ain't regretting it that's for sure. That was the most amazing kiss of my existence. I didn't even kiss Alice that way.

She tasted so…not even words could explain it.

And she kissed me back. I can now kiss her when ever I want. YES!

This game we have started is gonna need a lot of lust and a lot of touching. I ain't complaining.

I walked to class in a daze. Before I got there I was stopped by Rose and Em.

"What the hell was that dude?" Em asked with a grin.

"Yeah what the fuck Jazz" Rose added trying to hide a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys together now?" Em asked casually.

"I dunno, why?" I asked.

Rose was full out smirking now. "Please Jasper we knew you liked Bella before we moved from Forks" she said.

"What, how?" I asked.

"We know you too well bro" Em laughed. They walked to their next class and I entered mine. How the fuck did they know.

Half way through class the door opened and in walked Bella.

"Sir could I borrow Jasper for a moment please?" she asked in a sexy voice and giving him a grin that made him breathe heavily. Ha!

When he agreed she walked over to me and sat on my desk.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. To say I was shocked was an understatement but fuck I ain't passing up the chance to kiss her.

I kissed her back hard my tongue pushed into her mouth demanding to taste her and she didn't fight me. I had one hand in her hair to secure her lips to mine. Both her hands were on my chest. She pushed slightly and went to my ear.

She bit down on my earlobe causing me to hiss which turned into a groan as she soothed it with her tongue. "Payback's a bitch Cullen. You can deal with the aftermath of this" she whispered seductively.

She got up and walked to the door "Thank you sir" with one last dazzling grin she left. The teacher wasn't mad…at her anyway.

"Mr Cullen please keep your personal life out of my class room. The next time wait until after school" he ranted but I stopped listening.

Like I would actually not kiss Bella if I had the chance to, whether it was in his class or not.

This is gonna be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Chapter 6

I have no idea where I got the courage to kiss Jasper in the middle of class but I like it.

There is so much I could do to torture him. I can't believe I'm falling for Jasper.

I should send lust waves out to everyone because then he will get hit with the lust of the entire school…of course so would I.

Lunch finally came around. When I walked into the cafeteria everyone looked at me AGAIN. I got my props and sat down.

I was joined by Rose and Em who were both smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So…you gonna torture Jazz or what?" Rose asked me still smirking.

I couldn't help but smirk back. "Definitely" was all I said. Rose and Em laughed.

"You guys will be good together" Emmett said. Before I could answer the room had gone quiet again. I turned in time to see Jasper staring at me as he went to get his props.

I turned back to Em and Rose. "Listen, I was gonna send out huge lust waves to everyone so that they hit him really strongly but then it was hit me strongly as well." I whispered so that even Jazz wouldn't be able to hear me.

They looked at each other. "Do it" they said together. I smiled.

"You guys will get lots of lust to ya know" I said with a smirk. "Do it" they said again. We all laughed.

Jazz sat down beside me and I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my face.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

He looked at me "I can't believe you did that" was all he said.

"Like I said I'm not the same girl ya'll left a year ago" I said looking away.

"Aw, are you talking about Bella walking into your class and kissing you leaving you to deal with the stares and whispers?" Rose asked once again smirking.

"Nice" was all Emmett said. Jazz nodded at Rose but other wise kept staring at me.

"Ok, seriously stop staring at me." I said feeling uncomfortable.

He kept staring. "Fine, you asked for it" I said in a playful yet dangerous voice.

His eyes widened. I sent out lust waves to everyone in the room. Rose and Em were dry humping along with everyone else. Jasper stared at me wide eyed, I kept smirking.

Then it hit me like on coming traffic (if I was human that is). Lust. Lots and lots of lust.

Jasper and I both started squirming uncomfortably. Then before I could blink Jazz had grabbed my hips and pulled me to straddle him.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but before I could my mouth was busied by Jasper's mouth. My hands were in his hair pulling his face closer to me while his hands went to my ass to pull my body flush against his. This was causing us to send out more lust to everyone and then getting it back in double.

Jasper was grabbing my waist trying to get us closer. His tongue snaked into my mouth and we both moaned. Our tongues were battling for dominance but no one was giving in. In all honesty we were mouth fucking.

His left hand came up to grope my right breast causing me to moan. I need friction so I ground my hips into Jasper's causing him to moan loudly. His hands went back to my hips and guided me to grind into him again and again and again…you get the picture.

We had to get out of there or no one would ever stop. Jazz seemed to notice this as he stood with my legs still wrapped around him tightly ankles locked at his back and walked from the cafeteria. When we got outside he slammed me up against the wall, let me down and then hitched my leg over his hip. His mouth hadn't left mine the entire time.

Our tongues were still dancing in a passionate kiss that could set the whole school on fire. If it had we wouldn't have noticed.

Even without everyone else's lust we still couldn't get close enough fast enough.

Fuck. Jasper is gonna kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

Chapter 7

I can't believe she sent out waves of lust. I seriously thought I was gonna burst with it.

It took everything in me not to fuck Bella on the lunch table.

I can't believe I've fallen for Bella.

Fuck. Bella is gonna kill me.

I am currently trapping her between myself and the wall. My hand slowly travelled up her leg and thigh and under her skirt to her core. When I rubbed her through her panties she gasped and moaned loudly. Her hand slid down to my chest to my hips and in one swift movement she had my zip down and was grabbing my shaft. I moaned louder than she did as she began stroking me. I bucked my hips into her hand and kissed her more desperately.

We were mouth fucking, I swear. I needed to fuck her. We only had our own lust now and yet it seemed just as strong as if we were still in a room full of horny teenagers.

Just as her hand was going into my boxers and I was pushing her panties to the side the fucking bell rang. Shoot me now.

We both groaned. Bella pulled away, gave me a chaste kiss and then started walking to class. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back attacking her mouth again. She moaned into my mouth.

"Jazz" she tried to protest but her voice was weak "We really should get going you know" I started placing open mouth kisses down her neck.

"Fuck Jasper" she groaned in frustration. "We still have later you know" she whispered seductively. My head shot up. She smirked and then winked before walking away leaving me and my imagination running wild.

I went to class not really paying attention again. I couldn't wait until after school.

When the final bell rang I all but ran outside. I noticed Bella getting onto her bike and said "You're coming to our house right?" knowing she could hear me.

She turned her head slightly and nodded.

I got into my car and drove home. Em and Rose were already there. Bella was just pulling up. God she looked hot on that bike. She turned and smirked at me. Damn I forgot she could read minds as well.

Rose and Em were standing with Carlisle and Esme and they all had huge grins on their faces. They know.

I could feel happiness, acceptance, love and smugness coming off of them. Smugness? Oh right they knew I like Bella.

Bella simply smiled at them pretending not to notice their feelings. After about ten minutes she excused herself as did I. There was no way I was explaining it to them on my own.

I went to my room only to find Bella lying on my bed going threw my CD's.

Fuck she looked good on my bed. She smirked but didn't look up. I went over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey Jasper" she knew it was me. "Hiya darlin'" I said seductively.

She looked up into my eyes and I knew I was projecting love but so was she.

I'm in love with Bella. Wow.

I kissed her softly, pushing her back onto the bed again and hovering over her. Love and adoration was put into this kiss and it was overwhelming. I have never felt this way before. EVER!

It quickly grew more passionate. Her legs were hitched over my hips, hands in my hair, around my neck, across my shoulders, down my arms, across my chest and down my abs and doing the same to my back.

My hands were on her ass pulling her closer to me; they ghosted down her thighs and pulled her knees so she was even closer.

She flipped us over so that she was now straddling me. Fuck. We continued to kiss our tongues battling in a heated kiss while one of my hands were in her hair securing her face to mine and the other was going up her top caressing the skin as I went.

We were in our own world when we herd a gasp. Our heads turned towards the door and there stood our family. Our family…I liked that. It was right.

Bella attempted to get off of me but I kept her planted firmly on me, this caused Em to laugh.

"Jeez dude she ain't gonna run" He laughed. The others were smiling now.

"Did you need something?" Bella asked politely not seeming affected at all by our current situation.

"Erm…no we just came to check out the noises" Esme said.

Bella smiled kindly at her from above me.

"Damn guys I didn't know you had it in you" Em hollered.

"After everything that happened today you didn't think we had this in us?" I asked him.

"Oh right" he said stupidly.

"What happened today?" Carlisle asked unsure of if he wanted to know.

"Nothing you would approve of" I said.

"They have been making out in front of the entire school" Em said.

"Ok time for us to leave" Rose said. They all left trying to contain their joy and amusement.

Bella and I looked at each other for a moment before I pulled her face back to mine again. We continued where we left off. Bella ground herself into me causing us both to moan and I once again put my hands on her hips and ground back into her over and over.

I was about ready to explode when she pulled away. She jumped off of me smirked and then winked.

"It's not nice to tease you know. That wasn't fair" I complained with a pout.

She took my bottom pouted lip into her mouth and suck hard, she bit it and then licked it to sooth it. Fuck I was breathing heavily.

"I never said I played fair" she whispered seductively.

Then she walked away leaving me with a sever case of blue balls.

God I love that woman.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Chapter 8

I'm in love with Jasper. Wow.

I could feel the love radiating off of him as well as my own.

He was pretty aroused when I left him. I kind of feel bad for giving him blue balls. Kind of.

I hung out with the Cullen's for the rest of the night. Every time I was alone with Jazz he would attack me and I'd have to stop before I fucked him where any one could find us.

When I finally got home I found a note from Charlie saying he would be gone for a few days on official police business.

I walked up to my room and jumped in a shower. It was quite relaxing.

I walked into my bedroom and changed into my shorts and tank top for bed not that I need to sleep.

It was then that I felt a huge lust wave come towards me. I shot around and gasped. Jasper was standing by my window.

"Jasper what the hell. How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

He shook his head and then said "Since you walked in."

He walked up to me, I went to smack him but he grabbed my arm so I tried to use the other and he grabbed it to and then before I could blink he had me pinned against my wall.

His lips were at my neck sucking, nipping and kissing.

"Darlin' you're killing me" he groaned. He lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth attacked mine and our tongues met in a soaring hot kiss. He pulled me away from the wall and walked backwards towards the bed. When his legs hit the mattress he turned us and lay me down gently.

He was still kissing me when he reached for my shirt, I raised my arms giving him permission and he pulled it swiftly over my head. I went to his shirt and torturously slowly unbuttoned it. He eventually got to frustrated and ripped it off himself.

"Anxious?" I asked smirking. He simply replied with a kiss. He trailed open mouth kisses down my neck to my uncovered breasts. He took one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nipple gently nipping on it while his other hand was kneading my other breast. He changed breasts giving each one the same attention.

When he was finished he quickly pulled my bottoms from me. I rolled us over so that I was once again straddling him. I undid his button and zipper and slowly pulled his jeans off of him. I gently grazed my hand over his erection as I passed causing him to moan loudly…thank god Charlie is gone.

I swiftly got his boxers off and they joined his jeans. He was HUGE.

I quickly licked his slit tasting him. He tasted amazing. I licked all the way from the base to the tip and then without warning I plunged down on him.

"Shit" he hissed as his hands tangled in my hair. I pulled almost all the way out and then plunged back down. I relaxed my throat as I deep throated him he bucked his hips and fucked my mouth.

I hollowed out my cheeks and lightly grazed my teeth over his length before plunging down again.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come darlin'" he drawled out. I kept sucking as he spilled his seed into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop of him.

He pulled me up and kissed me fiercely.

"I need you" he growled.

"Please" I moaned as he positioned himself at my entrance. He teased me, sliding his tip up and down my folds a few times before thrusting into me hard and fast.

"FUCK!" I yelled. It felt so good.

Jazz started a rhythm and I met him thrust for thrust.

"Shit baby, so tight…wet" he mumbled.

"Faster…Jazz harder" I whimpered. He pulled all the way out before slamming back into me. I moaned really loudly.

"SHIT sugar" he groaned.

His thrusts became frenzied as did mine. Each time he thrust into me he would be harder than before and always filled me to the hilt.

He reached down and began rubbing and pinching my clit. That sent me over the edge. My muscles contracted and I bit down on his collar bone causing him to fall over with me.

"BELLA!" he yelled.

"JAZZ!" I screamed out.

We rode out our orgasms before he collapsed nest to me. He pulled me to him.

"That was amazing" he said.

"Yeah" was all I could say.

"This is not why I came here you know. I just snapped when I saw you. But I gotta say I definitely ain't regretting it." He said chuckling. I joined in.

"Good coz neither am I" I whispered.

He gave me another long kiss but it was gentler.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you" he said suddenly.

That was fast…_you're one to talk. You love him too duh..._oh yeah.

He was still watching me. I kissed him fiercely for a few minutes before pulling back and saying "I love you" he smiled hugely and kissed me once again.

When we finally pulled away I asked "Couldn't you feel my love for you?"

He looked at me "Could you feel my love for you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Exactly, I didn't know if it was yours or mine" he said.

We got out of bed but I didn't get far before he dragged me to the shower for another round.

Life just got a whole lot better.


	9. Chapter 9

JPOV

Chapter 9

I can't believe I just blurted it out like that. Oh well, I don't regret it coz she loves me too.

She was…I don't even have a word to describe her she was that good.

School is gonna be interesting. How the fuck can I not touch her every second of every day now?

I was waiting for Bella in my car for about 5 minutes before she stepped out.

She was wearing a black puff ball dress. It was tight at the top but puffed out at the bottom. She matched it with black cowboy boots…fuck. Her hair was down and wavy and she was wearing black mascara and black eyeliner.

She was standing smirking at me undressing her with my eyes.

She is makin' it harder for me to keep my hands to myself.

When she got into the car I immediately pulled her into a kiss. My hand caressed her thigh while my tongue caressed her tongue.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hi" I said with an embarrassingly large grin. "You know I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands to myself" I said.

"Good…if you did it would kind of defeat the purpose of our game remember?" she smiled coyly as I pulled out of her drive.

"Ah yes…I'm really glad I suggested that game right now" I replied with a wink.

When we pulled into the school I got out as did Bella and then I put my arm around her. Everyone was staring at us.

"I need your help with something" I said to her.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"Ever since you made me make out with Jessica she thinks I like her…I need you to help me show her I don't" I said. She laughed a little and said "How?"

I smirked at her. "Follow my lead."

We walked into home room and everyone once again stared at us.

I dragged Bella over to our desk and lifted her up onto it. One of my hands cupped her face and pulled her to me while the other grabbed her leg and hitched it over my hip. Her hands when to the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer. My tongue swept over her bottom lip and she opened to me, our tongues tangled in a heated dance neither giving in.

We didn't pull away until the bell rang for first period and we both had goofy smiles on our faces. I kept a hold of her hand and pulled her to my side.

"You think Jessica got the message?" Bella asked smirking.

"Huh?" I asked.

She knew I had forgotten the reason we did that in the first place.

"Oh right…Erm yeah I think she got the message" I replied.

I gave her a quick kiss before we entered our next class, biology.

The day was uneventful until lunch.

When we entered everyone stared AGAIN. When we sat down Rose and Em were smirking at us.

"Hey…can you guys do that lust thing again please?" Rose asked.

"Yeah it was HOT" Em said.

Bella and I looked at each other. If we started we may never stop. But just looking at her and then thinking about last night…my lust sky rocketed.

"You guys fucked didn't you?" Em asked just before Rose attacked him because of our lust. Everyone was in lust frenzy once again.

I was watching Bella, she slowly turned her head towards me and when she did I lost it. I stood from my chair, grabbed her and sat her on the table. I stood between her legs and grabbed her ass to pull her flush against me before attacking her lips.

She locked her legs around me and pulled on anything she could to get us closer. I pushed her back until she was lying on the table and climbed on top of her. I totally forgot where we were…not like they would notice anyone other than the person they were humping.

Her legs still around me I pulled her knees so that there were no gaps between us. Every inch of my body was pressed against hers; we were still trying to get closer even though it wasn't possible. I ground my hips against hers and we both moaned loudly. With my hands on her ass I lifted her to meet my thrust this time and we moaned even louder than before.

Eventually she gasped "Jazz…" before we were kissing again, it's like we couldn't not be touching. I knew what she meant. We needed to get out of there before everyone was having sex in the cafeteria.

I lifted her once again but stayed in the same position only up right. I walked us out to my car and lay her onto the hood of my car. We continued as though we hadn't moved and I ripped her panties off. My hand rubbed her bare centre under her skirt as she worked the button and zipper of my jeans.

Just then the bell rang but there wasn't a chance in hell we were stopping this time. I lifted her and stepped inside the car. She was now straddling me in the front seat. She ground into me and I completely lost control. I pulled her top from her and her skirt followed soon after leaving her in only her bra. I hadn't even noticed her remove my clothing. Just as I thought we weren't in the best position she reached down and pulled a lever causing the chair to go backwards. Now Bella was lying on top of me and we were in the perfect position to continue.

I unclasped her bra and flung it to the side. I caressed her breasts as she pulled my boxers down and began pumping me with her hand. We were both breathing heavily even though we didn't need to breathe at all. I grabbed her hands and pulled her to my mouth. We kissed for a few moments.

"I need to be inside you" I gasped.

She didn't hesitate to position herself on my shaft and proceed to slam down onto me.

"Fuck" I hissed and she groaned out a "Shit."

I may be from Texas and get called a cowboy but fuck me Bella was riding me like a professional cowgirl…new nickname.

She would pull all the way off of me and then slam back down. I was meeting her every thrust and filling her all the way to the hilt. We were kissing desperately trying to get closer even though it was impossible. I wasn't gonna last long and she didn't look like she would either.

I reached down to her clit and started to write my name on the bundle of nerves with my finger. I think she noticed this because she looked at me with such love that it was over whelming. She knew I was claiming her as mine and didn't mind at all.

I kissed her hard once again before she bit me in the neck causing me to fall over just as she did.

"JASPER!" she screamed.

"BELLA!" I yelled out.

We continued to ride out our orgasm until she collapsed on top of me.

We lay looking at each other with gentle kisses now and then until our un-necessary breathing regulated. Then I turned to her with a smirk.

"You'd make a great cowgirl" I winked. She smacked me in the chest with a smile on her face.

"Really, you're just as good as me at riding" I whispered seductively.

She rolled over so she was now on top of me again. "I think I was better than you" she whispered and then sucked on my bottom lip. I think my eyes actually rolled into the back of my head. Fuck me what is my girl doing to me.

"I think I may agree with you there" I said breathlessly. I kissed her again until we were back to dry humping. Grinding into each other, pulling as close as we could as our tongues tangled needy.

It was getting to the best part when the fucking bell rang. We looked at each other for a moment before Bella gave me a quick kiss and dressed. I followed her lead really wanting to continue.

As soon as I was dressed and in the front seat Bella whispered "Don't be disappointed…we just have to wait until everyone is gone" as she smirked.

Fuck yes! As soon as everyone was gone I grabbed Bella and pulled her to straddle me again and we went for another round.

God, I love my girl.

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

Chapter 10

God, I love him.

That was amazing. I never though I would do something like that but I would do anything if Jasper was with me.

When he wrote his name on my clit I knew he was claiming me as his and I didn't mind at all. I actually liked the thought of belonging to him and him belonging to me.

We eventually had to leave the school so after another round Jazz drove us back to the Cullen mansion. We were holding hands the whole way there.

When we pulled up Jasper turned to me and smirked "Here we are cowgirl" he said seductively.

"Is that nickname gonna stick cowboy?" I asked.

"Definitely" he said and gave me a quick kiss.

When we walked in Em immediately asked "Why did you call her cowgirl?"

My eyes widened slightly. Jazz looked as though he didn't know what to say.

"It's a private joke Em" he eventually said. Em smirked "Oh" was all he said before winking at me and turning around.

I glared at Jasper who held his hands up in surrender "I didn't do anything."

I just hit him in the chest and kept walking.

I was up the stairs and halfway down the hall when he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall "Sorry" he said into my neck.

I wasn't really mad it's just fun to make him work for it.

"Nope" I said. I think he knew I was kidding but played along any way.

"Really sorry" he kissed my neck.

"Nuh uh" I breathed.

"Really, really sorry" he breathed as he kissed the corner of my mouth.

He started to back us down the hallway towards his room.

"Don't think so" I whispered.

"Really" kiss "Really" kiss "Really" kiss "Sorry" kiss.

We had made it to his door by now. He opened it and then pushed me up against it when we were inside.

He was still kissing me "Ok…" I said in fake annoyance. We both smiled and then his tongue was in my mouth.

He had me on his bed before I could even gasp at his tongue thrusting into my mouth.

Our tongues tangled together as I felt his weight on me in the most wonderful way. We were pressed impossible close to one another and I never wanted to leave.

I did pull away though. He looked at me confused. I kissed him quickly and pulled us both into a sitting position just as Em walked in covering his eyes

"Are you decent? I did warn you in my head Bella" he practically yelled.

Understand swept across Jasper's face before amusement took its place.

Em uncovered his eyes "Good, we wanna spend time with Bella too you know" he said as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me from Jasper's room.

Jasper looked and felt annoyed, frustrated and aroused.

"Fine" he huffed before following us. Wow our family are cock blockers.

But what can I say…I love them.


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

Chapter 11

Fuck, our family are cock blockers. Good thing we love them or they'd probably be dead.

The evening was spent with the family but I just watched Bella. Ever time we were alone I swear I jumped her. I didn't mean to I couldn't help it…promise! She wasn't complaining though. Of course someone always interrupted, damn!

Rose and Em had an announcement to make so we were all sitting down. Carlisle and Esme on one of the love seats and me and Bella on the other…we only needed one seat though since she was in my lap.

"Ok so we are…" Rose began and then Bella straightened and got a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god!" she shouted. What the hell? Rose smiled.

"We're getting married again…only this time it will be ours not one of Alice's" rose finished.

Bella hugged her as I congratulated Em as did Carlisle and Esme then Em pulled Bella into a bear hug.

"Your wedding is gonna be great guys. Better than the other's" Bella stated with confidence.

"How do you know?" Em asked. Bella smiled and tapped her head.

"Sponge remember?" she asked. "You had a vision?" Rose asked excited that her wedding would be better than an Alice made one.

Bella winked at her and then went to sit down again. We all looked at her.

"You guys weren't done were you?" she asked with a small smile.

Rose shoved me into the seat next to Bella who giggled at me. I unconsciously wrapped my arm around her. It was like we couldn't not be touching. Weird, but hey I ain't complaining.

"Jazz…" Em started and got down on one knee "Will you be my best man?" he asked.

Everyone was laughing. I kicked him a little and he toppled over "Of course!" I squealed in a girlie voice. Everyone was in hysterics.

Rose looked at Bella asking a silent question that Bella had already seen in her vision. Everyone knew what she was asking and Rosalie's smile got HUGE when Bella nodded. She threw herself at Bella and started squealing.

"Thank you! You will be the best maid of honour ever! And don't worry your dress won't be hideous! We have to start like…NOW!" Rose dragged Bella and Esme upstairs to start arrangements.

Hours later, excruciatingly long hours without Bella, Rose gave them the rest of the night off.

I dragged Bella to my room immediately and attacked her desperately.

I tackled her to the bed and was on her mouth hovering over her instantly. Her arms and legs wrapped around me without her even noticing.

"God baby that was the longest 5 hours of my life" I whined before kissing her again.

"Hmm…" she hummed her response.

My full weight was on her and we were still pulling to get closer but it wasn't physically possible to accomplish. Our tongues danced desperately in a passionate kiss. I felt like I could never let her go physically or emotionally.

Eventually I had had enough and shed her clothes before doing the same to mine. I realised we had never had sex on my bed before.

This time was different from the rest. All the other times were hot, desperate and well we were fucking. This time though, this time we made love in my…no, in our bed.

My girl is amazing.

I love her!


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

Chapter 12

God, I love making love to Jasper as much as I love fucking him.

I could feel the love he had for me even without my gift. And I'm sure he could feel my love for him also.

The week went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time for the wedding. Rose had gone through every little detail with me, getting my opinion and making sure it was perfect.

Her dress is beautiful. She was in a white dress. Corset at the top and it flared out at the bottom, it was strapless. Her hair was up in a bun and it had sparkly blue clips in it. She had on cream eye shadow, thin eye liner some mascara and red lipstick. She was wearing white 4inch heeled shoes and was carrying white and blue tulips

She really was breath taking gorgeous.

"Rose you look amazing" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks. Back at ya foxy" she winked at me.

I was wearing the light blue strapless dress down to mid thigh; tight at the top a little looser at the bottom and I had a white piece of ribbon just under my breasts as I was the maid of honour. My hair was down in curls. I had on clear lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara and light blue eye shadow. I was wearing white 2inch heals and carrying blue and white tulips.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a huge smile and nodded.

"Ok, Carlisle is waiting out in the hall for you" I gave her a kiss on the cheek as the music started down the stairs.

"You're up Bells. Thank you so much for everything by the way" she said looking like she would cry if she could.

"Don't worry about it. I loved doing it as much as I complained" I winked and she laughed.

I walked to the top of the stairs and gave Carlisle a quick hug. I slowly made my descent on the stair case and when I got to the bottom it took everything in me not to run down the isle and pounce on Jasper.

He was standing there in a black tuxedo looking FINE! I could feel his lust for me and was having trouble walking. I was sure he could feel mine. When I finally got to the alter I gave Em and Esme a quick smile before looking towards Rosalie and Carlisle. I was trying really hard not to look at Jasper but I could feel his eyes burn into the side of my face and I could feel his lust.

Then I was bombarded with his thoughts.

_Bella?_

_Hmm._

_I really wanna fuck you right now._

I got hit with more of his lust and stumbled in place a little.

_Jesus Jazz. Cut it out or we are gonna do it on the alter before they say "I do"._

Jasper smirked at me.

_I like that idea but…I suppose I can wait until the reception._

_The reception? You can't wait until after the entire wedding._

_Nope. I am fucking you as soon as I can._

I retreated from his mind before I passed out from both of our lust. He didn't look entirely comfortable either, squirming a little. That would be my lust oops.

I froze as a vision came to me.

_Vision – Alice and Edward at the house half way through the vows causing trouble and ruining Em and Rose's wedding – vision._

Oh fuck no! That is not happening.

Jasper was looking at me curiously and worriedly. And I realized that so was Esme and Carlisle…even Em and Rose.

I took a deep breath. "Edward and Alice are gonna show up…before the wedding is over."

I m not gonna let them ruin the first wedding Rose did for herself.

No fucking way!


	13. Chapter 13

JPOV

Chapter 13

God my girl looks hot! Shit, I really can't wait until after the ceremony…there's not fucking way I'd make it through the reception.

While I was musing over this Bella had gone slightly stiff.

We all looked at her waiting to see if she saw something we need to know or if we needed to call the wedding off for a bit. Lets hope not.

She took a deep breath "Edward and Alice are gonna show up…before the wedding is over." She hissed.

.FUCK. No fucking way is that happening.

"When?" I growled. I couldn't give a shit about them, I'm with Bella but if they ruin Rose and Em's wedding I'm gonna kill them.

"Now" she sighed. A bang came from the back door.

Bella looked around before smiling and saying "I'm gonna go make sure the wind doesn't keep banging on the door" as casually as she could she walked back down the aisle.

"Thanks Bells" both Rose and Em whispered. Bella nodded and kept going.

From my angle I could see what was going on in the garden and I could hear everything as well.

"What the fuck? You can't barge in half way through the ceremony." Bella said trying to remain calm.

"It's our home to you know" Alice said happily as ever. Pixie bitch.

"Is there a reason it had to be right now that you returned?" Bella asked.

"Bella…" Edward breathed.

Bella looked at him and I could tell she was reading his mind. She looked furious.

"Oh hell no!" she yelled. Edward cringed a little and Alice actually stepped back.

"You came here to ruin Em and Rose's wedding but trying to make it look like mine and Jasper's so everyone would fall out and you could get me back?!" she shouted.

No fucking way is that happening.

"No fucking idea why the pixie bitch is here…she doesn't want Jasper so why the fuck is she here" Bella growled.

Alice made the mistake of trying to lunge for Bella. I made a move forward but I heard her say "Jazz stay I'll be ok" just before she dodged Alice twisted her around and threw her into a tree which shook on impact.

"Fuck off pixie" she hissed. Fuck me this is hot!

She turned to Edward "And you can go fuck yourself. You left me, for Alice. You betrayed your own brother who I'm now with so…you can leave and take your slut with you coz we are doing just fine without you." She said calmly but deadly.

She walked back towards the house while saying "The next time you might bump into Jasper…and after hearing what you want that probably wouldn't turn out good…for you" and then she swiftly walked back up the aisle and took her place across from me once more.

"It was just the wind. I took care of it." She said with a smile which was returned by the reverend.

Holy shit! I definitely can't last until after the reception now…I'll be luck to make it through the ceremony.

Bella turned to me with a smirk. She had heard my thoughts and could probably feel my lust rolling off in tidal waves but then again I could feel hers so who cares?

She winked at me before turning back to the reverend.

Fuck! There is definitely gonna be some sluttish wedding sex…soon.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

Chapter 14

Well, Eddie and the pixie bitch better stay the fuck away at least until the wedding is over and we can deal with them.

Until then I just have to concentrate on not passing out thanks to Jasper and his lust and his thoughts of sluttish wedding sex.

When I could actually concentrate properly I realized that Em and Rose were really happy. I mean yeah I could feel it, but just looking at them you could tell. They can't keep the huge smiles from their faces for longer than 5 seconds.

Eventually the ceremony was over and Em pulled Rose in for a very passionate kiss.

They walked down the aisle very giddy followed by Jasper and I. Jasper pulled me as close as possible while we walked but as soon as we touched we both felt a shock go through us and I couldn't really form a coherent thought.

He kept a hold of me while Em and Rose had their first dance.

_We need to get out of here now or I will fuck you in front of everyone Bella. I swear!_

_Patience is a virtue…besides we need to dance since we are part of the wedding party._

_Fuck, I forgot. Damn…_

Just then the wedding party was asked to join the bride and groom on the dance floor.

Jasper took my hand and led me to the floor and collecting me in his arms. He had one hand on the curve of my lower back and he held my hand with the other close to his chest. I had my other hand on his shoulder while he stroked from my lower back to my hips and waist and back again.

We were swaying to the music slowly and I hadn't even noticed that lots more couples had joined us on the floor now. Rose was being passed around and Em was dancing with Esme as far as I could see.

I tilted my head up to see Jasper watching me. He brought his head down and gave me a long sweet kiss and just as he pulled away Em pulled me to him for a dance while Rose went to Jazz.

"We wanna get our dance's in now 'cause you guys don't look like you're gonna be here much longer" Em laughed.

So I was twirled around by Em for two dances and then by Carlisle and a few other people I didn't really know while Jazz was dancing with Rose, Esme and a few others.

The guy I was currently dancing with was sending major lust waves in my direction. It was kinda gross. As soon as I felt the lust increase I was whisked away by none other than my knight in shining armour. My prince charming if you will.

"You ok there Jazz?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's lucky I didn't kick his ass out" he said.

He looked at me then and visibly relaxed. He gave me a quick peck and then tugged on my hand to follow him. I followed him out of the garden where most people were dancing and through main room, and up the stairs.

"Sluttish wedding sex?" I asked him smiling.

He looked back at he smiling and said "What else?" I laughed.

He turned and kissed me "If we don't do it who will?" he asked me.

I smirked and then sighed "Well, I suppose somebody's gotta do it" and then walked towards his bed room.

He caught up to me laughing slightly and then pushed me against the closed door. He hitched my left leg over his hip and pulled me to him for a hot kiss we had both been waiting for since we saw each other. We hadn't been able to see each other since last night so it was desperate and needy. Exactly as sluttish wedding sex is supposed to be like.

I pulled his shirt from him and threw it to the side as he ran his hand up my thigh. He unzipped my dress at the back and let it fall to the ground. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and let them drop also. He picked me up and walked to the bed.

He threw me on the bed and pounced on top. I let out a small giggle to which he smiled to. He was taking sluttish wedding sex to a whole new level. He kissed me hard and I felt as though our mouths would join together to become one. While never breaking the kiss he removed my bra and panties as I got rid of his boxers.

His hands trailed down my body feeling ever inch as I did the same. He kneaded my breasts roughly while I stroked his length.

"God…Bella…" he moaned.

"Mmm…Jasper…Please" I whispered.

He positioned himself at my centre and without warning thrust into me hard and fast.

"JAZZ!" I screamed in surprise and pleasure.

"FUCK BELL…a!" he yelled.

He thrust into me again and again harder and faster than before and I didn't think it was possible but I never wanted to stop.

Our bodies were tangled together as were our tongues and we really felt like one person rather than two. He reached down and rubbed my clit in a circular motion roughly causing me to scream out again. I bit his bottom lip hard and he moaned louder than before.

"BELLA" he grunted.

"JASP…er!" I moaned.

He collapsed on top of me as we got control of our unnecessary breathing. He rolled over so that he was beside me and pulled me with him so that I was half on top of him.

He kissed my head and I kissed his chest.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you" I whispered.

We lay there for a while before he kissed me again and pulled me on top of him completely. We were grinding into each other and moaning loudly. Just as I was about to come down onto Jasper's shaft we heard someone shout.

"Guys come on! You hade great sluttish wedding sex we need you for the pictures!" it was Rose.

Jazz groaned in frustration as I giggled a little. I gave him a hard kiss and ground into him once more before getting off of him.

He sighed loudly and helped me zip my dress before getting redressed himself.

He gave me a quick kiss and offered me his arm and we walked back to the reception together.


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

Chapter 15

The rest of the reception went by without a hitch. Of course I could hardly concentrate on anything other than mine and Bella's sluttish wedding sex. Fuck it was good.

"Thank god it's over. I mean your wedding was great guys but I need to change from this dress" Bella laughed.

She dashed up stairs and was back in no time wearing denim shorts and a white tank top. HOT!

Once I changed into jeans and a black shirt everyone gathered in the living room.

"So you guys going on a honey moon or what?" Bella asked.

"Nah, we're gonna wait until the ass and the bitch have been dealt with" Rose said smirking as everyone laughed at her nick names for Edward and Alice.

"So what are we gonna do? I mean I doubt they've let it go" Em said.

"I honestly don't know, what do they want?" Esme asked.

"Well if I heard correct, Bella heard Edward's thoughts which centre on getting her back but we're not sure what's in it for Alice." I said.

"Well, we will have to have a talk with them and…" Carlisle started. Always the less violent one.

"Carlisle no offence but their thoughts didn't really sound like they would stick around long enough to talk" Bella said calmly. Carlisle nodded his head.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens" Bella said and then she stiffened.

We all waited patiently for her to come out of her vision, I crouched in front of her and rubbed her thighs soothingly.

She looked up at me and then seemed to be contemplating something.

"Bella darlin' what is it?" I asked quietly.

"Hang on…I…I need to decide something" she stuttered, she was really nervous.

She made a decision and then got pulled into another vision. When she came out of it she had a grim look on her face and looked as though she didn't want to tell me.

"Bella I know that look, you need to tell me" I said seriously. I was worried and panicking slightly.

"Jazz…I can't…if I tell then…and if I don't then…" she was struggling.

"Look I just saw two possible futures and neither are good but…I need to choose one…what I do now could decide which one takes place and I...none of you can get hurt…" wait what?

"What are you talking about Bella?" the others all asked in different versions of the question.

I looked at her and she was in pain, the kind of pain you feel when you loose someone you love. The only way I think I will ever feel this was is if I ever loose Bella. It actually sent me to the floor and…whoa there, back up…

"Oh my god, Bella…" she looked at me and she knew I knew.

"Jasper no" she said, the others were confused.

"Tell me what you saw" I said to her looking directly into her eyes.

"I can't..."

"Why? Because if you do I'll…I'll die right?" I asked. The others gasped. The only way to feel the kind of pain Bella is feeling is if you loose a mate.

"Yes" she said. "So I'm not gonna tell you" she concluded.

"You said that neither vision is good" Esme said.

Bella continued to look at me.

"So, what happens in the second vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Look, I made my decision. If I told Jasper about the first vision he dies but if I don't tell him then the second vision happens, which means he lives." She said.

"Ok…so what happens?" Rose asked. Everyone was nervous.

Bella and I continued to stare at each other. I had a feeling of dread like…like I only had so much time left with her.

"Bells?" Em asked. And then it hit me. The only thing she would be reluctant to tell me but that she would do to save me…

My eyes widened and she realised that I had pieced it together.

I shook my head. "No" she looked at me with sadness "Bella no."

"Jasper I ne…"

"No Bella that's not gonna happen so tell me the first vision so it happens" I said.

"Jazz dude, you'll die" Em said.

"Jasper I'm not gonna tell you" Bella said.

if I could cry I would. It felt as though someone reached into my chest and began ripping at it slowly.

"Bella I love you, I can't…" I started.

"I love you, which is why I can't tell you" Bella interrupted me.

"What is so bad in the second vision that you're willing to let yourself die?" Rose asked concerned.

I collapsed onto the floor again not even realizing that I had stood. I was once again in front of Bella clinging to her hands, looking into her eyes that had venom pooling in them just like mine but the tears would never fall.

"Bella will die instead…" I chocked out as the others gasped.

No. No! NO. NO!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everything was absolutely silent. No one moved, or spoke or even blinked. They were all statues absorbing the information that they were going to loose Jasper or Bella.

They each knew that Bella would not allow Jasper to die if she could stop it therefore it was much more likely that they would loose Bella.

Jasper needed to keep Bella safe which meant he needed to know what that first vision showed her, every detail…but he knew that if he was in Bella's position he would do exactly as she was and therefore knew that Bella would do everything she could to keep him safe.

Jasper and Bella's eyes were still locked as he decided to break the silence

"Ok…" his voice was hoarse "If we're gonna have to work with the second vision then we need to find a way around you…_dieing_" he choked on the last word.

"I don't know if there's a third option Jazz…I'm not sure that there's a way out of this one" Bella whispered. She didn't want to die but there was no way in hell that she was letting him die…not if she can stop it.

"Well, we're just gonna have to make a third option…how do…I mean how do…how does it happen?" Jasper asked her.

Bella looked around at everyone and then at Jasper. They were in so much pain.

"Look, Jazz, I know that I should tell you both visions and then we can decide together what happens…" Jasper was nodding and was about to interrupt "But, I just can't, If I tell you the first vision then we don't have to make a decision because you WILL die" Bella said exasperated.

She took a deep breath "I get killed by both of them… Edward is about to kill Jasper so I…intervene and end up close to death and then Alice rips me apart" she said.

"Yo… you had to see your own death?" Em asked. Bella nodded.

"And Jasper's?" Esme asked. Again Bella nodded.

"You not going to give us details are you?" Carlisle asked her.

"Is there a point?" Bella asked sadly.

"Bells, if we know what happens then maybe we can save you" Rose said.

"Yeah, but someone else might die in the process" Bella said trying not to sob.

"What did you mean you _intervened _when Edward was about to kill me?" Jasper asked. He had noticed when she struggled for her wording before but she didn't think he caught it.

She closed her eyes tightly before looking at him and sighing.

"I don't wanna tell you cause I know you'll find a way to blame yourself" she said. Jasper grasped her hands again.

"Bella darlin' I need you to tell me" he said quietly trying not to break down completely.

"He is about to kill you but I…get in the way and"

"Get in the way?" Jasper interrupted.

Bella sighed again "I _jumped _in the way and end up getting killed instead" Bella said.

"So, you die…because of me?" Jasper asked her broken.

"NO!" she yelled "Don't even go there Jasper! I mean it, please!" she begged him.

He nodded his head and then pulled her to the ground with him and hugged her fiercely. They griped each other for dear life and soon then others joined their hug briefly.

"We should take some time. Lets meet back here to decided a plan of action in 5 hours ok?" Carlisle asked and everyone nodded.

Soon only Jasper and Bella were in the living room. Without letting her go, Jasper lifted Bella into his arms bridal style and ran into the forest.

From now on they needed to make the most of their time…just in case.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They stood staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Not saying a word, not moving.

Eventually Jasper needed to touch her, just like always, the magnetic pull was straining the both of them to get closer. Faster than even Bella could register Jasper was in front of her cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

His lips were light at first but then became more urgent. If they only had little time together before the shit hits the fan then they were going to use it well. He traced his tongue over her bottom lip as he had done so many times before, but it somehow held more meaning this time. Bella eagerly opened to him feeling the same things he was, and their tongues danced and tangled together desperately. His hand slid up the back of her top rubbing the skin as he pulled it over her head. His mouth moved to her neck as he place butterfly kisses up and down breaking off when Bella tugged on his shirt and threw it somewhere.

Bella pushed them to the ground and straddled his lap. Kissing and nipping his neck, she undid his zipper and button just before being pushed back as Jasper hovered over her. He placed open mouth kisses down her neck to her collar bone and down the valley of her breasts. He removed her bra and sucked on her breasts as though it were his life line as his hands moved to her bottoms. He moved his kisses down her stomach as he removed all her remaining clothing and then removed his own pants and boxers.

He crawled back up her body and kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth, tasting her delicious scent on his tongue. He palmed her breasts before pulling back and putting her legs over his shoulders. He placed himself at her entrance and thrust forward forcefully, filling her completely as they both moaned out loud at the feeling.

Jasper began to pull back and the proceeded to pound back into her over and over. Her cries were becoming louder and his moans were becoming breathless.

"Bella…fuck…I love you…" he gasped out.

She whimpered "I love you…Jazz…Ahh…"

He reached down and rubbed her clit roughly and she came violently with him following straight after.

"JASPER!"

"BELLA! Shit"

They continued their thrusts as they came down from their high and then lay together as they calmed themselves.

They exchanged no words, they had confessed their love again to one another, they could feel what the other was feeling, things were gonna get fucked up, they needed no words.

Jasper tilted her head back and gave her a long loving kiss before pulling them up off of the ground.

They silently helped each other get redressed with gentle kisses and small caresses before they joined hands and raced home together.

When they arrived everyone was in the living room waiting for them. It was obvious that each couple had spent their time in a similar manner as Jasper and Bella had…just in case.

Jasper sat in one of the loveseats and pulled Bella next to him with her legs over his lap and his arm around her waist, still no words had been exchanged.

Carlisle cleared his throat "So, it is clear that Edward and Alice are no longer a part of the family but are indeed trying to destroy us. Now we need a plan to stop that from happening."

Everyone was silent. All of them were in thought, hoping beyond hope that something will save Bella.

"Well, all I know is that they come in…" Bella started and then her face went blank "Holy crap! Tomorrow" she gasped. Every one else was shocked, they didn't have long at all.

"Ok, so, is it just them?" Em asked.

Bella shook her head "there are three others, they each have a power. One has the ability to take away senses but I can block that for all of us. Another can send fire bolts which I can't stop. And the last can…levitate things, again I can't stop you from being thrown around" she sighed.

"So we go after the two with the abilities that can hurt us first" Jasper said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok so Carlisle and Esme can take the guy who can levitate us, Emmett and Rosalie can take the fire blot guy. The other guy is fair game, first one to get him. Bella and I will focus on Edward and Alice…" Jasper said as Bella got pulled into another vision as a decision had been made.

When she came out of it she smiled sadly "you guys will get it done and you'll be fine" she said. The others noticed she said "You'll be fine" and not "We'll be fine".

"Would you survive if one of us took Edward and Alice?" Esme asked.

Again Bella went blank and then came out of it "Possibly but…someone else would die instead." She said.

"Bella… why don't I…" Jasper started but stopped when Bella gave him a look saying "Not gonna happen Whitlock."

"Listen Major" she started, Jasper was taken aback with the term "Major", it caused inappropriate feelings at this particular time "You. Are. Not. Gonna. Die. Understand?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

He sighed deeply and then nodded "I am gonna try to save you though sugar, that's non negotiable" he said. This time Bella sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok, so what now?" Em asked.

"We wait?" Rose asked.

Jasper and Bella looked at each other "We wait" they said together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day came too soon for any of them. They hated that they were about to fight and kill two vampires that used to be in their coven but they were not about to lose Bella to them.

Jasper had been panicked and nervous all night understandably but he had been projecting causing the others to feel it also. Eventually Bella had to put her own fear aside and help them out sending calm and peace to them all.

The family spent half of the night together and half of the night with just their mates. Each of them feared the outcome and hated to think that when they enter this house again Bella might not be with them.

So now they stood side by side in the clearing Bella had seen in her vision just waiting for the people they used to love, that now want them dead. The tension was thick in the air, the panic, the dread, the fear, the anger, the love…it was all too much.

Jasper entwined his hand with Bella's tightly and never wanted to let go. He hoped to god that he would get the chance to it again.

"They're here" Bella whispered low enough for only them to hear.

Just then Alice and Edward came into the clearing followed by three men. The two of them had evil, sickening smirks on their face and it made them want to throw up.

"Why hello dear family of ours" Alice sang.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie you do…" Edward started but Alice cut him off.

"Jasper too… I may not want him but I do want him alive so that he can at least feel the pain of losing her" Alice said. They then understood what was in it for Alice…Jasper's pain.

"Right…you don't have to be here. We don't _want_ to hurt you. If you leave now, we will take Bella and you will all be fine" Edward said.

"I'm staying with _my mate_" Jasper growled and Bella squeezed his hand affectionately.

"We are all staying" Carlisle stated.

Edward narrowed his eyes as Alice glowered. "Fine…we warned you"

As Alice gave the signal to the other three vampires the Cullen's got into their roles. They each had someone to go after.

Fire bolts were sent in every direction and Bella could feel the strain on her shield as one of the vamps tried to push past it at Jasper.

Emmett was thrown threw the air by the third vampire's ability. Rosalie was holding him off and when Emmett got back Rose was suddenly flung away this time. Emmett roared as Rosalie crashed into a tree and tackled him to the ground. Before long they were in a dance trying to rip each other apart and Rosalie soon joined in.

Carlisle and Esme were meant to be fighting that vampire so they instead worked together on the fire throwing vamp. They were dodging the fire which was being flung at them at a very fast speed even for vampires. Eventually Carlisle got close enough to grab hold of one of his arms and ripped it from his body. As he screamed out Esme took the opportunity to tear his other arm off so he was fighting with no fire advantage.

By this time Rosalie had ripped both arms off and Emmett was pulling his head form his body. He left the pieces for Rose to burn as he went after the third vampire.

While that was happening Jasper and Bella were fighting back to back against Alice and Edward.

Bella managed to get an advantage and lunged at Alice throwing her back until she knocked into a tree which fell from the force…and just like that Bella and Jasper were at the opposite sides of the clearing. Alice got up and pounced but Bella was too fast and was able to jump up before landing on Alice's back. Alice manoeuvred around so that they were once again face to face before kicked her sending Bella back. All of a sudden Alice had what looked like a knife in her hand.

"Venom induced knife" Alice stated which was heard by everyone.

Once again Alice and Bella were in a dance only this time Alice had a much greater advantage.

As Alice had stated what her weapon was Edward also pulled one out and thrust it towards Jasper, he missed by and inch and Jasper round kicked him in the chest sending him flying threw the air. Jasper was at his side in a second ripping his arm off. Edward yelped in pain and kicked Jasper to the opposite side of the clearing.

Carlisle and Esme had successfully ripped the vampire apart and were working on collecting the pieces and throwing them in the fire that Rosalie had made.

Emmett had just been bitten by the vampire and groaned from the pain when Rose was at his side suddenly and they ripped him apart together before returning to the fire to burn the pieces with Carlisle and Esme.

Alice lunged forward again and this time she caught Bella in the side with the knife. Bella screamed alerting the other causing them all to look around. Bella jumped at Alice and had her pinned, she put her hands on either side of her head and lowered her teeth to Alice's throat when she got a vision.

She had already sunk her teeth into Alice's neck so when she came out of the vision the quick movement of her head shooting to the side ripped Alice's head right off.

"NO!" Bella screamed and ran faster than any of them could see.

When Jasper had heard Bella scream he had looked around with everyone else. He saw a huge, deep gash in Bella's side and her pain was ten times worse than a bite. He was about to go to her when Bella jumped on Alice, he saw her still when her teeth were in her neck and then her head shot towards him taking Alice's head with it.

He heard her scream no and turned towards Edward. The next thing he knew Edward thrust the knife forward and Bella was in front of him. He felt a sharp pain beyond words, it took him a few seconds to realise that he wasn't feeling his pain…he was feeling Bella's. She had been stabbed in the chest with the knife, right wear her non beating heart should be.

Jasper let out a furious growl before jumping on a very shocked Edward and he ripped him apart piece by piece before he was just chunks of what he used to be.

When he turned back towards Bella she was on the ground with venom pouring out of her chest and side. They had never heard of a vampire dieing of anything other than flames but they also had never heard of the knife that was used.

Jasper fell to his knees beside his mate and cradled her to his body. The other were standing around him, the girls sobbing silently, the guys trying to hold theirs back, but Jasper only saw Bella, only heard his own sobs racking through his body.

_Is she dead? Her eyes are closed? No! Bella wake up? Open your eyes!_

"Bella baby, please open your eyes…" Jasper chocked but he got no response in return. Bella stayed quiet and lay motionless.

"Bella…" Jasper whispered broken and it was the only sound that carried through the deathly silent clearing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The house was silent. No one dared to move, or speak, or breathe just in case they missed something important, something vital.

Jasper had laid Bella on the bed in his – their – room and lay beside her four days ago. The others sat around the bed hoping for some sort of movement from Bella. They left only when they needed to hunt after the fight…other than Jasper.

Jasper wouldn't move from his spot on the bed beside his mate. He would lay there on his side, their hands entwined and stare at her face willing her to open her beautiful eyes.

The others were currently down the stairs having a discussion.

"Carlisle is there any way…ANY way that she might still wake up?" Esme asked desperately.

"I'm not sure, I've never had anything like this before, I…I really have no idea what to expect" he sighed sadly.

"We should just wait for a while and see what happens right?" Em asked

"Wait for how long?" Rose asked trying not to sob again.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and then slumped into the couch.

"I'll wait however long I need to" came a voice from the stairs.

They turned to see a very worn out looking Jasper.

He walked to the loveseat were he had sat with Bella so many times before and sat down with his eyes closed. When he opened his black eyes he stared at the fire for a long moment.

They all noticed his staring and started to worry.

"Jasper son, don't do anything rash ok? She still might wake up" Carlisle reasoned.

"Yeah bro, she could come down those stairs and if you're not there then…well think about what you're feeling right now. Do you want Bella to feel that?" Em asked. The others were shocked at his statement; he really is smarter than he lets on.

Jasper nodded but didn't take his eyes off of the fire.

"If she doesn't open her eyes…I…" he didn't finish his sentence, he let it hang there for them all to contemplate.

Darkness. Silence. Empty.

She can't see anything, she can't hear anything, can't move, can't smell, can't talk…nothing.

Black.

_Does this mean I'm dead?_

I did get that knife in my dead heart. Edward…dick!

_At least the others are ok._

Maybe I should just let go. That will be easier right?

_Do you want to go down without a fight?_

Well…is there any use fighting?

_Think about it Bella…what would you be leaving behind?_

Well, I'm talking to myself again. Great, I'm crazy even in death…

_Bella! Thin about it!_

Ok, ok geez. I would be leaving Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and…shit!

_Still wanna go down without a fight?_

Jasper!

A small dim light was seen. Little movement was given. Some of her senses came back just by thinking his name.

_Go back to him Bella. He needs you…they all do._

Wow, maybe talking to yourself isn't such a bad thing after all.

Walking towards the light as best as she could it was fairly easy but then…she heard voices.

Fuck! I'm going the wrong way!

_Uh oh, if you go into the light you crossover!_

Ok, other direction then.

_Go toward the voices._

Going towards the voices was a lot harder that the light. It felt as though she had chains attached to her and someone was pulling on them. The closer to the voices she got the clearer they became.

"I'll wait however long I need to" who is that? Oh, Jasper!

Come on just a little more…

Silence.

That's a long pause…

_Maybe they're too upset to talk._

Maybe…nope there are more voices.

"Jasper son, don't do anything rash ok? She still might wake up" is that Carlisle?

What the hell are they talking about?

_Uh oh…_

What?

"Yeah bro, she could come down those stairs and if you're not there then…well think about what you're feeling right now. Do you want Bella to feel that?" that was Emmett, wow he's smart.

Oh hell no!

_He's gonna kill himself! Hurry your ass up Bella!  
_

Yeah, yeah, I'm going…

"If she doesn't open her eyes…I…" he didn't finish his sentence. You what? Jasper!

I am gonna kick his ass for even thinking that…

_After the hugs and kisses._

Hm…oh ok.

So…close…almost…there…

She bolted up right in the bed.

_You did it!_

Well duh. Ok where the hell am I?

_Jasper's room – or the room you share with Jasper…_

Oh, ok so they're all downstairs then.

She slowly went to the top of the stairs, she crept to the first landing in the middle of the staircase and was greeted by a depressing silence.

Well here goes nothing…

_Good luck!_

Thanks…

"Who died?" she asked.

_Nice one Bella!_

Everyone looked around with huge eyes and open mouths.

There she stood, alive – well kind of – and they were all staring like idiots.

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Holy shit! Bella, my Bella!_

Bella made it to the bottom of the steps before Rosalie and Esme had her sandwiched between the two of them.

"I missed you so much"

"You scared us"

Bella smiled at them and was pulled into a bone crushing hug with Emmett and…Carlisle.

"Lil sis, don't ever do that again"

"Glad you're ok Bella"

Again Bella smiled and hugged them back with everything she had. She had missed her family terribly and never wants to lose any of them.

Now for Jasper…

_Remember hugs and kisses first Bella…_

Yeah, yeah…

Bella was standing in the middle of the room and Jasper was on the other side of the room. In less than one second Jasper was in front of her hugging her and lifting her off of the ground.

He put her down and kissed her desperately on the lips. Their tongues met immediately and began their dance together. Jasper had pulled her as close as physically possible and they were still trying to pull closer. Eventually Bella pulled back with his bottom lip between her teeth before letting go.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" she stated with a small smile and then it hit him…literally.

There was an audible "SMACK" around the room and then everyone gasped simultaneously. Jasper's head snapped to the side and he held the cheek that Bella had just slapped…hard.

He looked shocked and…well in pain…

"DON'T YOU EVER…I MEAN **EVER **THINK ABOUT KILLING YOURSELF AGAIN" she yelled so loud that he cringed back.

"I meant it Jasper! What were you thinking? No matter what happens to me I need you to promise right the fuck now that you will never harm yourself purposefully no matter what! Promise me Jasper!" she was shouting at him.

Jasper looked at her and could see and feel the pain it caused her to think of him dead…it was the same pain he had been experiencing over the past four days and he simply couldn't deny her anything…EVER.

He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back while kissing her head affectionately "I promise" he whispered and then she hugged him back.

He pulled her to the couch where she sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

The others sat down to and had big smiles on their faces.

"So…how long was I out?" Bella asked.

"Four days" Jasper said quietly.

"Wow, god no wonder I was bored" she said seriously causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"No! Really, it was boring. No noise, no movement, no light, I just lay there doing nothing, NOTHING!" she said exasperated.

"Well…I did have myself to talk to…" she mused out loud.

"What?!" the others all asked confused.

"Yeah, turns out I'm crazy even in death. I got to the point where I was having conversations in my head." They all looked at her funny.

"Hey! You should be thanking the voice in my head. If it wasn't for her I would have gave up and gone into the light" Bella said crossing her arms over.

"Well then I suppose…Bella could you please tell the voice in your head that I said thank you?" Jasper asked her lovingly with a hint of amusement.

Bella smiled and stuck her tongue out.

He says thanks!

_Tell him you're welcome!  
_

"She says you're welcome" Bella said happily. Jasper chuckled and bent down to give her another soft kiss.

It was silent for a long time. Jasper decided that they were going to _their _bedroom. He lifted Bella in his arms bridal style and without saying a word shot up the stairs.

The others had knowing look on their faces and then shot off to do the same.

Well it looks like the tension in the house for the last four days will finally be relieved…

**Thanks for the reviews guys…almost done **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He pulled her down onto the bed as she tried to leave the room.

"Jasper, we're gonna be late for sch…" she started but Jasper was on top of her kissing her and bucking his hips into her.

She moaned loudly into his mouth and gave in. She pulled on his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer as he thrust forward so that they bucked against each other.

"Bella, fuck…" he moaned.

"Jazz…we…shit…" she was trying to talk.

"Guys come on! We got school!" Em yelled up the stairs.

It had been like this since Bella woke up 2 weeks ago. They became inseparable; they were literally always together, to hunt, to shop…to shower…

Bella giggled into Jasper's mouth as he groaned in annoyance.

"Come on" Bella dragged him from the room and down the stairs. Jasper was staring at her ass _her ass looks great in the skirt…_

"Jazz dude, quite staring at my sister's ass" Em laughed.

Jasper ignored him and instead opted to kiss Bella while walking backwards towards the car. When they got there Bella had to push him into the car forcefully and as soon as she joined him he was on her again.

When they got to school and got out of the car everyone stared again and a lot of people seemed to notice a very important detail that now sat on Bella's finger on her left hand.

Rosalie and Emmett walked away to make out in private whereas Jasper just sat Bella on the hood of his car gave her a quick kiss and then pulled back.

"So, how is the future Mrs Bella Whitlock?" he asked her.

He had decided to change his name back to Whitlock and then asked Bella to marry him. They were the soon to be Mr and Mrs Whitlock.

"She's great" Bella sighed as Jasper kissed her again.

"I really wanna make out with you on the car" Jasper whispered. Bella smirked.

"Well…we didn't really get a chance to finish that game you suggested all those months ago and…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Jasper had pounced on her.

He grabbed her knees and pulled her closer that what seemed possible tangled a hand in her hair and they collided once again.

He hadn't been happier about that silly game he had suggested when he had returned to Forks than he was right in that moment.

When the bell rang they ignored it and continued in their own little world on the hood of his car.

----The End----

**Well guys that's it over...:( I really hope you liked it. Thanks for all you're support. :D**


End file.
